Of guitars and swords
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Fifty sentences, in all of which we'll see bits of the love between the group leader and the swordswoman. Takashi/Saeko, for the "1sentence" LJ community.


**Fandom**: Highschool Of The Dead  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Takashi/Saeko  
><strong>Theme<strong> **set**: Beta  
><strong>Title<strong>: Of guitars and swords  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warning[s]:<strong> Obviously some minor gore and ecchi, because this show has both. Also, some of these are incredibly fluffy, much more than I actually intented. So, you've been warned.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: I've been wanting to write about this fandom for a while. It's amazing! Dedicated to all Takashi/Saeko fans out there. I love this pairing, Takashi saving Saeko from crazyness was just so cute! I like Takashi/Rei too through... I might do the second set with them. Also, as regards the title of this, it goes for Saeko's sword and Takashi's guitar (he doesn't technically have one, but it was mentioned that he knew how to play it)

* * *

><p>#01 - Walking<p>

His feet felt sore, his whole body felt numb, and he wouldn't be able to walk on normal circumstances, but this wasn't the case; Saeko was there, defenseless without her sword, one of "them" crawling towards her, and he wasn't going to let her die, even if his life had to be risked.

#02 - Waltz

Saeko didn't know how to dance, she was clumsy for this kind of things, she preferred action and swords and fighting; Takashi's lead saved the day, and for that -and the fact that she was dancing with him- she was glad.

#03 - Wishes

"Don't you have any wishes to make?" had been Takashi's question upon seeing the shooting star from the balcony; yet against all odds, she responded negatively, kissing him to assure Takashi she didn't need a wish.

#04 - Wonder

Sometimes, Takashi wondered what would happen if Saeko wasn't so skilled and wasn't such a fighter; but it was ridiculous, Saeko was Saeko, and she would never let anyone overpower her, even if she was physically weaker, she was still a fighter, he also wondered if that had been what had attracted him to her.

#05 - Worry

"There's no reason to be worried, Kom- Takashi, I can take care of myself" she would say, but inside all she though was "thank you for worrying, but I don't you to be attacked because of a distraction, I would never forgive myself if something would happen to you."

#06 - Whismy

Whimsy? Saeko Busujima was anything but whimsy; scary? depends on how you look at it; kind-hearted? most certainly; tough? possibly; in love? maybe; with Takashi? yes... she had NOT just said that!

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

The look on Saeko's face when they arrived to her house... even if she knew her father wasn't in town, only watching it in those conditions, all those memories burnt down... it broke your heart, it really did... Takashi couldn't help but hug her, and so he did, silently holding her in his arms while "they" roamed free around the wasteland that once was the Busujima residence...

#08 - Whiskey and rum

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't combine those..." she had warned him when he snatched the botle of whiskey and the one with rum, but Takashi hadn't listened, and now here they were, with Saeko carrying a sleep, drunk Takashi piggyback;, it wasn't like she was complaining about it or anything.

#09 - War

"We're in the middle of war!" Saeko reminded him, roaring over the noise "kissing later, fighting now!"

#10 - Weddings

As a child, Saeko never fantasized about weddings and happy ever after like most girls did, she focused on training and living up to her family name; nevertheless, there was no sign of hesitation in her "yes" when Takashi kneeled before her and pulled out that gorgeous ring.

#11 - Birthday

"Happy birthday Saeko" he whispered, not giving her a present, a cake, or anything of the sort, just a deep kiss on the lips; but it was more than enough.

#12 - Blessing

Saeko never felt that she needed Rei's blessing in order to date him, she was no one to oppose their relationship, having traded him for Hisashi, but the wave of happiness and relief she felt when Rei approved them was unexplicable.

#13 - Bias

"You can't have an opinion in this matter, you're biased, you will be inclined to save Saeko-san even if it costs your life" Saya sighed, as Takashi just pouted and sat down somewhere on the floor.

#14 - Burning

The city burned behind them, but Saeko didn't care, not anymore, she was in Takashi's arms, he had saved her yet again and she didn't even have any words to thank him anymore.

#15 - Breathing

There was silence, and that terrified him, for a moment Takashi couldn't hear anything around him, and with night blinding him he started to believe the worst had happened; relief wasn't enough to express his feelings when he heard Saeko breathing somewhere near him.

#16 - Breaking

Breaking bones, breaking necks, breaking "them" down in all sort of painful ways, Saeko was so fearless and intimidating that Takashi was extremely glad he didn't have to face her instead.

#17 - Belief

"I believe that a person who is true to her feelings is a very brave person" Saeko had said bluntly before spontaneously kissing their leader.

#18 - Balloon

"Here you go" Takashi smiled, giving Alice the red and blue balloons he had found, the little girls' eyes lbrightened up and Saeko couldn't help but chuckle, Takashi made a damn cute older brother!

#19 - Balcony

"Nice view" Saeko commented, watching the city from the balcony of the Komuro residence, as she scanned the area "pity we're in a hurry, otherwise this would make an extremely romantic scene that might make Miyamoto-kun jealous."

#20 - Bane

"Saeko-san, don't die!" Takashi roared, not even caring that "they" were nearby, as he run towards the hospital, the swordswoman resting in his arms "we're almost there, Shizuka-sensei will heal the poison, I won't allow you to die!"

#21 - Quiet

"Quietness can be beautiful sometimes, right?" the blunette said, observing Takashi resting quietly on her shoulder as the velvet-like sky above them filled with stars completed the perfect scene for her.

#22 - Quirks

Every man and woman has his or her own quirks and twists, and of course Saeko wasn't the exception, but how could something as insignificant as possible insanity be compared to the feeling Takashi got every time she smiled?

#23 - Question

"If Takashi and Saeko are in love, since you're all my older brothers and sisters, would that mean it's incest?" Alice innocently asked, making Kohta and Saya spit the contents from the respective drinks right back to their glasses.

#24 - Quarrel

"I... I'm sorry Takashi, there I've said it" Saeko admitted, looking away completely embarrased "I was wrong, please forgive me and... I promise I won't try to cut your hair again, Takagi-san's right, it looks ridiculous."

#25 - Quitting

"I'm never going to quit fighting! I will protect them all, I will protect Takashi, I will protect the man who didn't let me fall into insanity!"

#26 - Jump

Every time Saeko jumped, her panties were visible; every time she swung her sword, her boobs were impossible to pass unnoticed, bouncing provacatively due to her little clothing; not that Takashi was staring at her so much, of course.

#27 - Jester

"What am I, the group's buffoon?" Takashi asked, as Alice cheered and Saeko laughed at the young man dressed in a medieval jester costume.

#28 - Jousting

"I knew I had no chance" he said, taking Saeko's hand to stand up; the jousting thing had been a complete failure, as Saya had predicted, but it was still fun.

#29 - Jewel

"It's not considered a crime, given the corrent state of the world" Takashi smiled, handing Saeko the beautiful blue jewel he had adquired at the destroyed jewelry shop.

#30 - Just

Life wasn't fair, the situation they were living now taught Takashi that, and he knew he didn't deserve this, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all... how can it be just that a woman who he admired and loved with all of his heart, the strongest swordswoman he would ever see, how could she possibly be so damn _strong_? It wasn't just at all, he felt really weak besides her, and he couldn't possibly protect her that way!

#31 - Smirk

Takashi had asked "will you follow me?" but all he had gotten in response from her was a smirk; it was enough.

#32 - Sorrow

"No matter how tainted you are, I'll still admire you for as long as I'm alive, Saeko!"

#33 - Stupidity

"It was a nice gesture, Komuro-kun, but for the next time, please don't start yelling 'I love you' near "them"; it's just as stupid as wearing a huge sign saying 'Kill me now, please'".

#34 - Serenade

"Don't" she warned him before he started the singing "it's fine, i really appreciate it but... I don't wanna die, please don't attract "them".

#35 - Sarcasm

"I don't like the sarcasm in your voice, Takashi, stop it with the jok-" I am not joking, Saeko, I am speaking the truth, and the truth is that I love you!"

#36 - Sordid

"Something as filthy as desire must not make me loose focus, I am a member of the Busu- Takashi, what are you doing he-" "I... are you blushing, Saeko-san?"

#37 - Soliloquy

"And then we coul... Saeko, it's fine if you want to sleep during my speech, but please don't drool over me..."

#38 - Sojourn

"A little vacations here wouldn't be bad, this is like paradise in the world we currently live in" Saeko said, admiring the Takagi residence "but as our group leader, you can't forget the reality, the world out there is not gone yet.

#39 - Share

Rei had complained, Saya had complained, even little Alice had complained, but Saeko didn't particularly care, sharing the shelter of a single bed with Takashi was absolutely no problem for her.

#40 - Solidarity

"Here, take mine" Takashi offered, handing to Saeko his own food "I know we can't distribute all the food properly so take it... shouldn't our strongest fighter be in the best conditions possible?"

#41 - Nowhere

She wasn't there, she was nowhere to be found... Takashi had been prepared for the worst, but when he wasn't able to fins his mother... he felt like an idiot, like an idiot who was now crying, like an idiot who was now being hugged and comforted by Saeko, by _his_ Saeko.

#42 - Neutral

"I know it's just my opinion, it's totally neutral, but... do you think you should be wearing that out here?" Takashi asked, looking at the swordswoman dressed again with her apron and her thong.

#43 - Nuance

"A subtle difference in colour, meaning, ton- Saeko-san, why do you ask me to give you the definition of a word if you're going to fall asleep on my lap?"

#44 - Near

She was nearing her limit, she knew that, the feeling of satisfaction she got by killing "them" just grew stronger and stronger with each fight, but until Takashi made it to her mother, she knew she wasn't going to stop, at least until she saw him smile she would continue being herself, it was all she asked for.

#45 - Natural

"I am _not_ blushing because of Komuro-kun" Saeko replied "this is just... my natural skin colour, that's all."

#46 - Horizon

Out there, as they rose from the ground, Takashi and Saeko were able to see the shining horizon, were the sun was coming out from, illuminating the dead city they were in; and that was where they were heading towards, where Takashi was taking Saeko to, towards the light, she would never fall into darkness again.

#47 - Valiant

"I am not brave or valiant or any of those" Saeko denied "it is you who is, Takashi, I'm just a mere good fighter, you're the reason we're all still alive, you sacrificed yourself numerous times for us... no wonder you make such an qualified group leader."

#48 - Virtuous

She wasn't virtuous, because someone virtuous means that someone was perfect, and Saeko was far from perfect, but perfection wasn't what attracted Takashi, Saeko's tiny imperfections were what made her human, and the fact that she would reveal them only to him was probably one of the things that he loved the most...

#49 - Victory

She knew that every time she won, it was a step closer to insanity, it had worried her ever since "they" started taking over; Takashi's promise was the only thing that kept her from falling, he was her savior.

#50 - Defeat

Saeko couldn't even think what would happen if she was defeated... her friends would be attacked mercilessly, that's what would happen, so it wasn't an option, she would protect them, it was her responsability; yet it wasn't only hers, Takashi was able to lighten her load, and for that, she was grateful.


End file.
